1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a graphic data processor such as a product designing apparatus employing a CAD (Computer Aided Design) system, and particularly, to a graphic data processor that processes product design models at high speed.
2. Description of the Related Art
CAD systems are widely used for products designing in various fields including electric, machinery, and building industries.
The CAD systems usually employ a host computer, color display units, work stations, printers, and input devices such as keyboards and mouse.
The CAD systems are useful in designing and manufacturing various kinds of products in small quantities. The CAD systems must quickly carry out various tasks such as displaying one of the different products, partly redesigning the product, and preparing a new design model.